1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable seats, and more particularly pertains to inflatable seat cushions attached to the waist of the user by means of a storage pouch with belt with the seat cushion removably attached to the pouch using VELCRO. The inflatable seat cushion of this invention is designed to be used by people who would like the comfort of a padded cushion and the convenience of not having to carry this cushion with their hands. When desired by the user, manufacture, or retailer the seat cushion can have personalized messages applied to the cushion or to the slip cover which can be applied over the seat cushion. When the user is standing up, the cushion, hanging from the users waist, will display the message.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,413 to Shumack a Portable Stadium Seat for use over existing bleachers or stadium seats that has a rigid frame on which an inflatable cushion is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,589 to Hellwig discloses a inflatable seat cushion intended as a training or helping device mainly for sitting upright without a back rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,529 to Lippert discloses a stadium chair assembly with pivotal legs and at least one pivotal holder located to swing downwardly to return the chair to a stadium bench with the legs folded up under the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,193 to Simpson discloses a portable stadium seat apparatus with a back rest used in spectator events where the seating is flat benches without backs.
In this respect, the inflatable portable seat cushion with pouch according to the present invention substantially departs over current products of it's type because current inflatable seating products are large and cumbersome and need to be carried in a persons hand. Other portable padded seating products are made with fillers that do not collapse small enough to fit into a pocket or pouch.